Kurama Cut His Hair!
by avinbolang
Summary: Kurama decide to cut hia hair become short. But it will become the worst decision ever that he made. Youko will help him with all the mess that appear because of his decision


Clear YYH always belongs Togashi sensei.

This idea come before issue of OVA release on October booming, somehow now the hairstlye connected with OVA

zero grammar, ooc ness, open discuss and comment always welcome, even PM.

Rate T maybe semi M, but not too far, someday will put really M rate and story

now the story begin

Kurama decide to cut his hair, become short as when he in junior high school, no special reason , just tired with "misunderstanding" about his gender and also he think maybe not bad try new looks with short hair

He stand in front of mirror pick his rose from his hair and turn the rose into a whip then only a few second he cut his hair self, "done, hmmm maybe the bangs a little long, but I think for now it's ok", murmur Kurama, after that once again he check his self in front mirror before he clean up all the hair on the floor. Suddenly a deep voice echoed inside his head "Shuichi, why suddenly you cut your hair", ,"Oh that's you Youko, nothing special reason just boring with this long hair, and why suddenly you asking it, did if I cut my hair , affected also on your hair Youko?", asking Kurama, "No, we are different spirit remember, I still have my long hair, just curious with your decision to cut it" reply Youko, "oh, nothing, as I said before ".

Today is Sunday, Shuichi decide to go out and looking for some entertain, he step through the stairs from his room, "mom I'm leaving", said Kurama, "ok honey be careful, oh what happen dear with your hair?", Shiori that out from kitchen looks surprised, "oh nothing mom just wanna feel new environment with short hair", Kurama smile to her mother, Shiori touch her own cheeks "oh dear, just now I think you have broken heart , and I'm curious, who's the girl that crush my dear boy", Sweet drop from Kurama forehead "ah ha ha, no mom, for now I don't have any single relations with anyone", "oh glad if there is no special reason for cut your hair", reply Shiori, "ok mom, now I'm leave".

Kurama decide to watch movie, some zombie movie attract his attention , "oh maybe this good one", Kurama decide to buy the ticket, "sir one ticket please", the cashier looks onto Kurama from top to down "as you see lad, must be your parents if you want watch this movie, many gore and mature scan, not for kid under 15 years old" "whattt?! A lad, under 15 years old?!", kurama yelled inside his heart, and sound of laugh echo inside his head, must be Youko, and that's right, Youko open the conversation "seems cut your hair is bad idea, you even looks younger now, manly but looks like a child ", if only kurama can give death glare to Youko, he will do it, but he try to keep his emotions and try act as calm as possible "sorry sir, but I'm not a lad, I'm 16 years old", the man give kurama glare again "really ? Show me your identity ", kurama take a long breath before he take his wallet and take the student card and give to the cashier, the man look into it and said "oh you really talk the truth boy, ok you can buy the ticket and enjoy the movie, sorry before I suspect you, kids now day growth fast and tall even they are still little boy", kurama lash his hand "Its ok sir , no problem".

After the movie over, kurama decide go to café and enjoy some tea, just when he get 1 cup hot tea, someone hit his shoulder "hey dude, kurama what happen with your hair", kuwabara and shizuru stand behind kurama, "oh you kuwabara, hello shizuru, what both of you doing here?, shizuru reply "just accompany my brother for shop, by the way what happen with your hair rose boy? Are you broken with some", "huh, someone with a bunch of fans can broken heart?" adding kuwabara, sweat drop from Kurama "no , both of you wrong, just want to get a new style", shizuru starring at kurama and said "not bad, looks manly, but younger ", "thank you" reply kurama with small smile "again looks young?" question inside his heart. "ok we must go now, see you again rose boy, come on little bro let's go", said shizuru and grip kuwabara cloth and dragging him, "uh oh see you later kurama" kurama only smile "ja nee, be careful both of you", after both disappear, kurama continue to finish his tea and not so long a bunch of girl which around age same with him come, take a place not too far , they order some ice cream, snack , etc but they also whisper and chat each other, as you may be already know, they talk about kurama.

Here the piece of their converesation …

"hey look there red hair boy, looks gorgeous", "oh yes, cute but seems too young for me", "other adding "come one we only 16 years old , maybe he only 2 years below us", "seems from the posture he already teenage like us, but who's know, now kid grow so fast, and he's face too cute and looks like a lad".

The conversation even they whisper , enough to made Kurama feel uncomfortable, also add by laugh from Youko again, he decide to pay and go home.

Skip time.

Monday morning, Kurama wakes up and prepare go to school, his yawn , at least he doesn't really have a comfort sleep, instead of Youko said he will take a long sleep and asking kurama do not disturb him, a goosebumps completely made him can't sleep well, he just feel some chill, shadow, cool air or something that surround him, but he can't remember or have any clue what is the feeling. Suddenly Hiei come and jump from the window, "hey fox!", actually that almost made Kurama jumping and get a heart attack, since he still cannot release he's uneasy feeling "oh you Hiei? What's up?", a few second hiei keep silent and stare onto Kurama "what happen with your hair? Remind me with first we met" , kurama cover his mouth and yawn "oh it's nothing just want try short hair", hiei raised one his eyebrow "what happen, why looks so tired and sleepy?", "oh just can't sleep well, no worry ", reply kurama. "May I ask some of demon plant seed that doesn't dangerous but beauty. Err I mean looks good for woman taste", asking Hiei, kurama responded with sleepy eyes "for mokuro? Any special moment?", "how how do you know this is request from mokuro" asking hiei a little panic, "the woman that close with you obviously mokuro, and impossible for Yukina, so did you want give her special flower?" teasing Kurama, Hiei keep his cool face "this not for me, mokuro asking me for looking seed that can grow fast for decoration in her kingdom", "Dunno if Mokuro already regain her feminism side?" ask Kurama, "not really, I think, she still keep her fucking father body as decoration and want to place it together with other plant", reply Hiei, sweat drop from Kurama, awkward face , silent for a moment, "ok this for you Hiei, the seeds will grow fast and the flower also beautiful, I believe Mokuro will satisfied with my choice ", kurama give Hiei a pouch of seeds, and Hiei take it "thank you kurama, I will go now. By the way do you really fine? Looks so tired, I need my help I will pending my journey to Mokuro's kingdom", "ah no I'm ok, just lack of sleep, don't worry just go and enjoy your trip", Kurama smile, and Hiei jump out from the window "ok than bye".

Kurama already prepare himself , he go down and take some bread "mom I'm going now", Shiori that still handle the dish wash job reply" ok honey, be careful ".

Kurama arrived at the school, on time. But the disturbing moment is when a bunch of girl that see him , react and yelled "Minamino sama what happen with your hair, did one of girl make you broken heart?!!!!", sigh from Kurama, suddenly he feels his action cut his hair is terrible mistake, Kurama try answer as polite as possible "No , just try new looks, did this hair style doesn't match with me?", and the bunch of girl on his school answer "Oooo glad to hear that, you looks even cuter Minamino sama !", sweat drop again "cute huh" asking Kurama inside his heart, than again when he step into his class a bunch of student girl and boy asking the same question, and kurama just said nothing happen, even in the class, many student try to peep him , and the teacher try the best to made the class conducive.

Break time, kurama decide go to rest room, also a few boy asking same "hey shuichi what happen with you, who is the hottest girl that can make you cut your hair because of broken heart?!", "nothing, just try new look" , reply Kurama, "why the rumor spread fast and so wrong, human is strange, why they connected cut hair with broken heart?" ask Kurama inside his heart,.

At lab also still many asking about his hair, the girl peep or even try to push the barricade from the teacher , also on other side many girl spread the rumor about his hair , etc.

Till time to go home, Kurama still facing his fans that yelled Minamino sama what happen with his hair, chase him in some extremely case , he must change his uniform into white shirt that accidentally he brought in his bag, since the color of his uniform to clear to detect by his fans and also he decide to take different path when go home.

He decide take the path that so silent, almost no body pass it. After that Kurama take a breath "Finally I can get out from a bunch girl and boy from my school", he looks a little tangly, tired, lack of sleep, must play hide and seek with student that chase him, suddenly aura around him become dark, heavy, goosebumps feelings appear again, and he feel someone stand behind him. Before he can turn, suddenly a pair of hand touch his bangs, a cold tone whisper " So that's true that you cut your hair Kurama, but fortunately I can still play with your bangs, and also this hairstyle even expose your delicate neck", Kurama shock and for a moment cannot move until a peck from cold lips landing on his neck, Kurama try the best to hit the mysterious one behind him and yelled "what are you doing bastard!", the mysterious one easily dodge and chuckle, jump in front kurama "still energetic as usual , hello fox, long time not see", "what?!karasu, how possible you alive?", karasu that stand in front of him doesn't use mask, but his hair still black as usual, smirk appear from his lips "I'm back from the hell since I heard rumor about my favorite fox cut his hair", "what ?! This is crazy" kurama shake his head and touch his forehead "this is maybe only a dream. Lack of sleep made me trap into hallucination", Karasu only smile and he take the chance to made him closer with kurama and than he grab kurama waist and pull him so kurama already into his scope, "no kurama this is not dream , this is reallity", after fhat suddenly karasu push kurama onto the wall and force a kiss onto kurama lips, kurama try his best to struggle and seal his lips, but karasu made some explotion into kurama shoulder, blood drip from kurama shoulder, and that successful made kurama scream inside karasu mouth and karasu take the chance to made his kiss deeper, after a few moment finally karasu release his lips and kurama try to take a breath after deep kiss from karasu, karasu still grip both kurama shoulder to keep kurama locked onto karasu hands and make sure kurama can't do any struggle include using his whip. Kurama stare with cold and angry eyes, he also feel disgusted kissed by man, at least he always hope his first kiss will be with girl that he love, if only he can dust his lips, unfortunately Karasu grips too strong and his shoulder also injured, he cannot do many on that condition, karasu smile and said "your lips taste sweet kurama, I never expect that and how about your sleep last night, enjoy it?", "bastard let me go! So you are the one that made me can't sleep well last night! Now what? do you want torture and kill me again?!", yelled kurama, again karasu only smile than chuckle "nope, I just want you and I'm feel sorry for this wound on your shoulder, if only you cooperate, I didn't mean to hurt you", a goosebumps feeling again attack kurama, he feel karasu is so weird and he also feel the wound from the bomb not so much deep but hurt enough which mean the attack different with previous battle when they fight on dark tournament , suddenly karasu lay down kurama on the grass, kurama gasped " what are you doing?!", "sssshhhh, relax honey. I know what I'm doing" , than karasu tight both of kurama wrist with some rope that invisible and he said "don't move I already spread bomb around you" kurama panicked and try his best to release the tight rope, but karasu grip his wrist and said "kurama don't make yourself hurt, just be a good boy become mine", kurama eyes widen " what are you doing let me go!!!", kurama try to kick karasu but endless, karasu only take the chance to sit up on kurama thigh , he smile and then torn the shirt button with his nail and open kurama shirt, the action from karasu expose kurama bare chest, with white and smooth skin , kurama still try to struggle but karasu keep locked him onto his rope and grip, karasu place his lips on kurama chest, "disgusting! let me go karasu, if you stop this I will give you a chance and not send you back to hell!" threat kurama , while karasu only laugh and caress kurama skin, "you smell good kurama , like a rose" "what a sick man, release me, I warning you bastard", "oh oh you are so rude kurama maybe I must give more lessons for your mouth and make sure no rude language came out from you" again karasu forced kiss , "hmpppp", kurama try the best but karasu grope his bottom parts and made kurama scream and open access for karasu to make a deeper kiss, "youko, wake up, I need your help" kurama yelled inside his head, after a few moment karasu release the kiss and suddenly a fog and thunder surround kurama and forced karasu to jump and made distance from kurama body, "what happen?" murmur karasu, not take a long time kurama transform into youko and all the rope and bomb surround him explode but not any single of that can made youko injured since he absorb the bomb with his plant. Youko get stand and smile "finally I wake up, doesn't expect that you will disturb my majestic rest karasu, and also you almost taken my human body, that's really gross ", karasu try to keep cool and calm, he know with his power he can't handle youko, "you are cheating , you transform onto youko to fight with me", youko only smile and reply with cold tone "I must protect my human body, now I don't have time to play with you, I will send you onto your place ", "try if you can", reply karasu than karasu jump and throw a bomb , youko easily dodge it and take some seeds from his silver hair, growth it and a big plant show of and swallow karasu, even karasu still struggle and release a bomb, "Its useless , this time I use different plant from our previous battle, this is demon spirit plant that consumption your spirit and energy and will bring you back into the hell, screaming out from karasu mouth before he gone inside the demonic plant after that the plant become smaller and smaller back into seed and fly into youko hand palm, "now I will send back this to koenma, now my demonic plant go to koenma place", youko blow the seed and the seed fly away to the sky, after a few moment youko back to his human body form, "finally thank you youko for your help", "welcome shuichi, even I will automatically protect my self from that psychotic demon" reply youko inside his head. Kurama tidy up his shirt and cover with his uniform, a few people pass and they seems question about the mess around kurama and with kurama self, kurama ignore them and run as fast as possible before any people call the police and interrogate him.

Finally kurama arrive at genkai's temple , the first person hi meet is yusuke and yusuke looks surprised. What happen with you kurama?!" did some villain cut your hair and robe you? Is that possible? Wait but you also smells bomb did you fight with terrorist?!, wait you hurt you are bleeding" yusuke start panicked and get closer to kurama, kurama hold yusuke chest with his hand "no, I'm ok, Youko already heal the wound, I will explain everything later, now I need some space alone"," oh ok, if you said like that, but are you sure you are ok", asking yusuke, from his face, he still look worried with his friend condition, kurama smile try to convince yusuke, and not so long genkai appear " what happen boy, you looks so mess", "hi genkai, can I stay on one of empty room for today? I need to do something but I need safety and quite place", asking kurama, "oh sure just go inside , you can choose, there a few empty room, and do you cut your hair?", kurama smile "I will explain later, now I'm in hurry", "ok, take your time boy " reply genkai, "thank you genkai", just a few step suddenly botan appear "hello kurama, what happen with you, also your hair?! Did you hurt, yusuke why you not help him?", yusuke just raised his one of eye brow and show confused face "dunno", "botan , I'm ok, I will explain all later, now could you give access to pass and go to the room?" asking kurama politely even actually he already depressed with the question of his hair, "oh sure, sorry, go ahead ", reply botan, "thank you" said kurama.

Finally kurama can enter a room, alone and quiet , he call youko "youko could you please lend me your power again" "sure what do you need Shuichi ?" reply youko, "please help to erase all the memory from my mom and people at my school and a few people that already see me with short people , except my friend from urameshi teams and also please help me to growth again my hair, seems my decision is the worst that I already take" "sure as you wish", kurama feel an energy out from his body and a few seeds appear and become woodbine, the plant can't see by normal people , reach kurama mom, class mate and a few people that already seeing him , spurt powder and erase their memory. After all done there is essence that out from one of flower that take out by kurama. It made kurama hair growth fast and back to his normal length hair, after all done the energy decrease and dissapea "thank you youko" "no problem now I will continue my rest, and I also already give message to that stupid toddler about karasu soul", kurama smile when he hear youko said koenma is stupid toddler. After that kurama out from the room, yusuke and botan still wait explanation from kurama and genkai said "ok kids lets have a tea and snack meanwhile both of you hear the story, I'm sure kurama already handle it".

They enjoy the tea and snack. Kurama told the story but not to much detail, yusuke that hear about karasu almost spurt the tea that he drink "what?! Even karasu back from hell when he hear about your hair. And he attack you? That's why you looks so mess , oh my god dude, you are too popular even with demon" "stop it yusuke, if I can I don't want to be popular", reply kurama, "oh my. I must told koenma to check again the security system", adding botan, "no need botan, youko said he already send a message directly ", "oh ok", reply botan . "poor boy, maybe tonight you can sleep here meanwhile your cloth washes " genma open offer, "thank you genkai, but I will go home, I will tell my mother that a dog chase me and I fell and my uniform become dirty and mess" "seems not a bad reason kurama but too strange that you afraid with a dog" smirk yusuke, "its ok yusuke, sometimes we need simple lie", reply kurama.

Meanwhile when koenma do his routine job. Check and stamp document, some seeds that covered by light drop exactly in front of him "whets this?", "it's a seed sir "reply ogre, koenma give death glare "of course I know this is seed, do you think I'm stupid?" awkward face from ogre "sorry sir, but since you asking, I answer it"…., suddenly a voice came out from the seed "hey koenma, do your job correctly. You let this karasu soul escape and attack my human body" "whatt the seed can talk?!", koenma surprised "umm sir, seems that voice from youko", reply ogre, "hmmm is that so, ok, how can karasu escape, I know the news about kurama hair become trending topic, but I never realize that it even invite karasu soul , such a popular boy, ok ogre send back this soul into hell", said koenma and throw the seed , "aye sir" reply ogre and catch the seed and he go to do his boss mandatory.

Kurama go home and lucky his mother is go outside for shopping, he know from the note that shirori left , he take a shower change his cloth and lie down on his bad "such a tiring day. Seems I also need a rest" he close he's eyes and go into deep sleep.


End file.
